Ignited by Flame
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Elsa travels to Corona after Rapunzels death, spending time with Eugene. After setting foot in corona she discovers Hans has become king of the southern isles and that he has treacherous plans for her and the Kingdom that could result in massive destruction and the loss of many friends.
Eugene opened his eyes from a restless sleep. It was seven in the morning when he sat up and saw the clock. Everyone in the kingdom was preparing for the birthday of Rapunzel. Well, sort of, it's was more of a commemoration of the late Princess Rapunzel; Eugene's former wife, who allegedly suffered a severe unexpected heart attack while walking in the halls of Fredericksborg Castle in Denmark. However, rumors suggested that a foreign monarch might've caused the Princess's untimely death due to jealousy of political power, or what not. Her death triggered a major mourning in all of Corona. But King Thomas would rather motivate his people to move on and look forward for the next generation. Eugene was the first to fall down on knees and weep and the last one to stand up and finally accept the past could not be changed. This birthday celebration of Rapunzel should be much blissful still; even though it would be the first time Rapunzel would not be present at the event. Anyway, as Thomas said, there is no point made in remembering the past just to weep at it.

Eugene then readied himself. He took a bath, wore his typical Flynn Rider outfit, arranged his hair, and covered himself with perfume before climbing down to the great room of the Castle. Many diplomats and royals were invited in the occasion, mostly kings and princes and some queens. But Queen Elsa of Arendelle was the visitor Eugene look forward to seeing the most, she has been Rapunzel's best friend since her coronation. The tables were readied in the room and covered in dark magenta satin, fully equipped with eight plates and other utensils per table. The white soft curtains covered the ten meter high windows. The room would be used for lunch later at 13:00 and dinner at 19:45 Coronian officials stood at the seaport, waiting for the visitors. As they were assigned to guide them to the Castle. Prince Eugene, stood at the seaport waiting for Queen Elsa, as he promised on his invitation letter. A large ship painted in dark cherry with beige sails arrived, Elsa slowly stepped of the ship wearing a dark red gown with black trimming.

"I haven't seen you in what feels like forever, being back in Corona on such a tragic occasion is just heartwretching I miss her so much." Elsa grew quiet. She looked around at all the ships docked around the harbour, there were many different flag from many kingdoms flying in the light breeze. Until a particular one had caught her eye. The southern isles, she hoped that Prince Hans had not come to Corona, he'd caused her much trouble in her Kingdom and she wished to avoid further contact with the man. Glancing over to Flynn and back at the flag. "Who is here representing the Southern Isles." She questioned a hint of worry prevalent in her wavering voice. "Surely you've not allowed Prince Hans to set foot in Corona after hearing of his treachery against Anna and myself in Arendelle?"

The Queen held her hands close to her chest. The last time she'd seen her best friend alive was over seven months ago, for another Royal event. Elsa stood by Flynn waiting for him to say something he just looked so sorrowful and stunned as some Officials finishing up the last of the celebrations decor caught his eye seeming to drag his attention elsewhere. "Uh, Eugene..." Elsa spoke softly "I... Hum." She cleared her throat a little. "Are you okay? Would you like me to call anyone for you? You seem distracted."

Eugene turned back to Elsa, and smiled in embarrassment. "Oh. Yes, I never sent a letter for Hans, don't worry. Though he did sent a letter of condolences four or five months ago but ..."

Eugene's words are stopped when another huge ship painted in white with black and white sails arrived. It was the same size as Queen Elsa's. An auburn haired man dressed in a cream blazer and dark pants tucked in shining silver boots stepped down to the main seaport and admiring the environment. It only took a moment until he and Eugene's eyes meet. Eugene frowned at him and shook his head as he turned his attention back to Elsa.

Eugene nodded to the coronian official to go and talk to the uninvited subject.

Elsa stared at him and shuffled closer to the two men from Arendelle that had accompanied her. She breathed heavily. "He, tried to kill me." She whispered to him softly. Attempting to calm herself down a little she turned away from Hans and directed her attention Elsewhere. "Anna is here somewhere probably still asleep, although she loves people so I don't expect to see much of her. I'm thinking she'll want to meet everyone." Elsa smiled looking back her attention still on Hans. "Please go find my sister." She nodded looking to one of the men. "Right now." Her voice waivered. "Kristoff sends his deepest apologies for not being here he volunteered to stay back in Arendelle and help look after things."

"He will not be able to attempt murder here that's for sure. I have told the officials the greatest secrets of all criminals, I used to be the greatest thief in corona now I use the knowledge to hold our kingdom to the highest standards in safety." His voice sounded as if he was bragging but his expression remained serious

"It is quite alright Kristoff is needed in Arendelle At least he accepted the duty to manage the kingdom." His eyes stay on the Coronian official and King Hans. They seem to have come up into an agreement and the official turns on his heel and walks back to Eugene.

"Your majesty, King Hans did not send a letter to you requesting you allow him to visit But he did send one to King Thomas." The official reported.

"Really? If that's the case, I also want the guards to keep an eye on the guy"

"Very well, Prince Eugene"

Eugene nods at him with a smile, and watches the official makes his way back to the castle.

King Hans walked near Elsa and Eugene regarding them coyly. Eugene nodded at him as Hans walked past them and began talking with his assistant.

Eugene turned back to Elsa and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I would much appreciate it if my sister and I were not made to stay close to him..." Elsa held her breath as he passed her only nodding at him as he addressed them. "It's been difficult these past few months to get through what happened after my coronation in Arendelle. It was much easier for Anna, she's such a happy young girl... So forgiving but for me I'm still not quite over what he's done. Great treason and treachery were committed against myself and the Kingdom of Arendelle, and then I have my darling little sister to look after." Elsa breathed softly

Elsa glanced to Eugene and Anna slowly approached them standing near Elsa. Anna apologized for being so late and began conversing with one of the Arendelle Guardsmen.

The queen walked beside Eugene around corona everyone seemed so cheerful. Music played decorations flew in the light breeze. "I wish I could be happy, but I just can't, I miss my friend..."

"Queen Elsa, if you keep about thinking about the past, it won't help you recover for the future, Be . . . Happy. This celebration should be a joyful one." Eugene says as he walks with Elsa through the kingdom.

"I know Hans committed dark atrocities towards yourself and Anna, but I have no idea how he got the throne. I thought they punished him. But he's here, and I understand your wish to be kept away from him I will keep an eye on him, I don't trust him either" He gazed at, he Coronian guards deep in some discussion about preparing for tight security. Eugene didn't answer when Elsa mentioned Rapunzel. He may have said the past is history, but he thought Rapunzel was forever.

"I will never recover I almost died I was almost killed by that man and I do not believe they let him become the King." Elsa spoke nervously "Anna you must always be accompanied by someone when you're here. Even in the castle I want somebody with you, I do not trust Hans. Not at all."

Elsa walked around the village with Eugene and Anna keeping her eyes out for Hans or his men. As she did not trust them at all. She was very very nervous around here. "I don't know what to think now, Eugene I feel so nervous... Hans did some terrible things as you know and I remember you said to forget the past but what he did will be with me until I die."

Eugene frowns. "Queen Elsa, you're over reacting I've told you. I will keep an eye on him. Just, relax remember you are a queen, you'll be protected and guarded here just as if you were in Arendelle."

Elsa and Eugene reached the stairs that lead up to the great doors of the castle he halted to say something to her. "Why are you overreacting?" Two officials opened to the doors of the castle for Eugene and his visitor.

"Because he terrifies me, I was almost killed by him! He manipulated me, my kingdom and my little sister! He was plotting to marry her and then kill me so he could take over as King! He wanted me dead! He never cared about Anna! All he cared about was a title!" Elsa explained. "I may be overreacting but... I'm not ever going to be okay. Hans hurt me and Anna, that will never change and neither will my hatred for him."

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Come, Queen Elsa. Let's meet Queen Primrose and King Thomas." He says authoritatively. He guides Elsa to the great hall smiling when he saw Queen Primrose.

He didn't go inside but rather and waited to for her to finish speaking to some officials.

Primrose walked outside to greet Eugene and Elsa. When she saw Elsa, she squeaked her name and huger her tightly as if she were seeing her the 18 year old daughter again for the first time.

Elsa smiled still nervous about Prince Hans in the Kingdom she just could not manage to keep her mind off him. "It's very nice to see you again." Elsa smiled "My sister Princess Anna should be along shortly... If it's not too much trouble can we send someone to find her? There's just someone here that's making me feel unsafe." Elsa nodded she watched the faces of those around her. "It's very nice of you to welcome us into your kingdom, I know it must be a very difficult time, losing a family member is heartbreaking. I was devastated when I learnt my parents were gone."

"Don't be, Elsa. The whole party should be a joyful one rather than a pitiful one. It doesn't help the kingdom if we are to stay in the past." Primrose says while Eugene was talking to an official.

Just Moments later, Princess Anna was brought back to Elsa by the guards. Primrose hugged and greeting the young princess. Anna smiled and embraced her tightly in return.

"Are you staying here for a while" Eugene asks both Elsa and Anna.

"Of course." Elsa said "I would not miss the celebration of one of my best friends." The Queen smiled at Eugene looking around nervously. "I'd like to be placed in a room far from Prince... King... Hans." She said softly "I'm sorry to trouble you with the matter i know I cannot live in the past forever but I just don't feel safe around him."

Eugene gave a smile when she apologized, somewhat satisfied.

Elsa smiled nervously waiting for a reply. "My sister and I can share a room. I know she's quite the adventurous spirit I need to ensure that she does not go off on her own."

Anna gave Elsa a little glare making her case "I can handle myself Elsa." The Queen returned a polite nod. "I'm only making certain you're safe Anna, you're he only family I've got and I'd be decades should something bad happen to you."

"I have the best room reserved only for executive visitors, Elsa. It is just beside Thomas and Primrose's room. And it's big. Good for almost four people I think."

"And don't you worry about King Hans I will take care of that, I don't think Hans will ever dare to touch anyone here without my permission. I've told you, Corona is an anti theft or criminal kingdom. I exercise strict control, immense territorial defense and discipline as regnant prince, and if someone would mess with the laws around here, I have King Thomas' permission to suggest any punishment for that person."

Elsa returned to her spot beside Eugene. "Thank you Eugene that means a lot to me. I assume you and I have other things to attend to this afternoon?"

"Yes, Elsa, we have a lot of things to do today. First, we will attend Lunch with the rest of the Royals and dignitaries" Eugene pauses as he gazed out of the window of the great hall looking at the seaport he saw new ships arriving and more people coming towards the castle and filling the kingdom. He turned back to a nervous looking Elsa who was fiddling with her hands.

"Don't think of King Hans now, Elsa. You're safe here." He places his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa and Eugene took their seats and waited for the others to arrive. Anna came and sat close to them. Soon most of the Royals had arrived and Queen Elsa had yet to see Hans which allowed her to calm down a little bit.

"I can't help but think about him, I'm so sorry I just... You all know what he did to us, to me and my kingdom. He used all of our resources, we were in debt because of him. He nearly killed me he left my sister to die I just..." She stopped talking when he took a seat right across from her smirking. "Nervermind." She said nervously "sorry."

Elsa turned to look at Eugene instead trying so hard to keep her mind off the man in front of her. "So, I hear this celebration is going to last for an entire week, how do you go about planning something so extravagant?" Elsa asked "it took me so long to plan a simple afternoon for my sisters birthday."

The queen grew more nervous as time went on she tried her best not to show it she was relived when lunch was dismissed and she could finally get away from that man she was so afraid of. She turned to Eugene nervously breathing. "What else do we have to do today?"

"Everything was king Thomas's idea From the very beginning, when I first returned Rapunzel home after being locked in her tower for so long King Thomas wanted the party to last an entire week, because that's how much Rapunzel meant to him. And to me, of course- " Eugene stopped as he fought the urge to remember Rapunzel on their wedding night and her promise to him and his to her. Eugene answers Elsa's next question.

"Well, it's about three, so I guess it's time for the villagers' acrobatic presentation including magic shows and some satire entertainment. You can skip that, and I could show you your room." Eugene stands from his seat and offers Elsa his hand.

Thomas was in some conversation with the highest ranked official and other guards, but they seem to be relaxed so he didn't worry about it too much.

Elsa took his hand she walked out the door of the dining hall with him. "I'm so sorry about what happened to her. I almost lost Anna, I thought she was gone for a moment and I was devastated. I know what it's like to lose the people you love my parents have been gone for almost four years now." The Queen squeezed his hand sort of sympathetically. King Hans headed their way and Elsa held her breath as he passed them.

"I would be most grateful if you would allow me to accompany you to the village to enjoy the festivities just let's wait for Anna, I don't want her wandering around on her own."

Anna joined them after she had finished her lunch and the three headed down to the village "I saw King Thomas speaking with another official, something seemed wrong to me, I just have a feeling... any chance we might be able to know what they were talking about. Not that I mean to Intrude."

Just after Elsa spoke, a high ranked guard approaches Eugene and salutes at him before speaking. "Prince Eugene, a visitor from a foreign country -who just arrived this morning- wants to leave immediately. I hindered his way over here and would like to ask for your permission to allow him passage out, I have a feeling he might've studied something around the kingdom, something about a tactical attack. He had a couple of men with him they seemed to be investigating around the kingdom."

"What was Thomas's thoughts about this." Eugene asks.

"He was rather offended about the possible intention, sir."

"Let him lift his anchor, I have a visitor here who's really quite nervous around King Hans. But ensure that our men will revise their defensive methods, we can't be sure about his intentions here, but let's be ready."

"Very good, sir." The guard turns on his heel and leaves.

Eugene glances at Elsa, giving her a reassuring smile.

"He's leaving." Elsa smiled.

"Wait!" A look of terror spread over Elsa's face her heart dropping. "I have to go back home right away!" She panicked "What if he was looking for me? I'm not in Arendelle anymore. He's always wanted my throne and Arendelle is by far a larger kingdom than the southern isles." Elsa looked at him worried "Kristoff won't know how to handle an Attack!"

I need to send a letter or go home or something! What if his intentions were to gain my title or my kingdom! I'm out of the way here, here I'm not a problem." She shook with nervousness until he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Please send a letter out to Arendelle, I'll alert my people, can you send him home tomorrow instead?" She questioned trying to regain her normal breathing pattern.

"I just worry... A lot about. Everything."

"Don't overthink this Elsa, if he attacks Arendelle, Corona will assist you in rebuilding and regaining control of the kingdom should it be necessary All of Europe has its eyes on Hans because of his past, no need to worry." Eugene gives her a comforting smile, then he gazes at the seaport. The Coronian official talks with King Hans and they come into an agreement, then Hans lifted his anchor.

"Wait where's Anna?" Elsa asked. "She was with us a couple minutes ago did you see her wander off?" Elsa looked around for her with the people who were dancing and the children who were playing games.

"I need to find her and I'd still like to notify Kristoff." She spoke in a regal tone. Walking around with perfect composure trying to find her sister. After a while she hadn't seen Anna and started panicking.

"Eugene what is she's lost or hurt or dead or someone took her I know you said there's no crime around here but there's just so many new people and of course Anna's got this thing for adventure and well she knows I told her she needs to tell me where she is." Elsa took a breath "She's almost 21, and until she is, and well still probably after I'd at least like to know where she is especially since we're not in Arendelle." Elsa sat down with him and tried to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, for being such a trouble to you, this was supposed to be about you and Rapunzel not me, I just get so worried and stressed all the time maybe we can have some guards search for Anna and you and I can walk around and enjoy the day."

Eugene called a nearby guard and told him to find the other Arendellian royal. "Okay Queen Elsa, we'll find her, eventually. But for now, you can follow me." Eugene took her hand and leads her to the seaport, there is a massive ship bearing the flag of Corona guarded by an official looking man. Eugene smiles at him as he walks closer with Elsa. "Nauroth! Just in time. Queen Elsa, this is Captain Nauroth, my closest friend in the fleet. "

Elsa followed him to the seaport she now stood in front of a huge ship "it's wonderful to meet you." Elsa smiled softly " at Nauroth. "I haven't met many of Eugenes friends. I usually don't get the chance to meet many people outside my castle staff In Arendelle. Being the sole ruler of a kingdom makes for a very busy life." The Queen of Arendelle looked around checking for her sister quick before turning her attention back to the two men.

"I understand Queen Elsa." Nauroth shakes her hand with a smile. Elsa noticed Nauroth had blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about forty years old he was much taller than Eugene. "Well, the ships's ready now."

"Okay. After you, Queen Elsa." Eugene leads Elsa in and follows after her. He leads her to the bow of the ship.

"Wait? We're going on the ship? As In sailing?" She asked nervously getting here on a ship was bad enough she hated sailing. "You know my parents died in a shipwreck." She spoke quietly looking down at the ground instead of out at the waters. "Are you certain it's alright to leave without my sister." She asked him looking up breathing in and out deeply.

"Never mind what I said about my parents a short ship ride will be fine... I came here for you, to spend time here and enjoy these few days. I would hate to make it feel solemn in any way."

"Elsa, are you okay? You're so acting so strange. Your thoughts seem so conflicting recently... How are you feeling?" Eugene asks, his voice soft. The shipmen brings the ship to life. Eugene nods at a Coronian official and smiles at Nauroth. Then the ship shifts direction, slowly heading southwest from the kingdom.

"I'm worried about Anna, riding a ship makes me very nervous because my parents died in a shipwreck and at the same time I just don't want to disappoint you. You're trying to spend Time with me and... I don't want to make you feel worse. All I've talked about it Hans or Anna... We haven't really, talked about our lives or each other." The ship hit a larger wave and rocked a little Elsa laughed nervously. "I'm fine really... Just a little nervous is all."

"Elsa, I've told you. Don't overthink, don't be anxious. Trust me. I am not the very head of Corona but I can assure you that Anna will be safe, I'm a master of protection. Thomas and Primrose and other high ranked officials will say the same thing. But of course, if for example, Hans will commit any treachery in my kingdom, immense destruction will be given upon him and his kingdom. Corona has never experienced warfare but we are practicing for the possibility. Especially in the fleet, Nauroth here is the captain of this warship. And I'm the admiral of the fleet."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, well I'm still nervous about sailing... I trust that Anna and I are safe here." Elsa backed away from the edge of the ship. "You may be able to protect me from King Hans but from a shipwreck, from a storm I don't think you can protect me from that."

"Don't worry, there won't be any storm here."

Elsa nodded "of course not it's a lovey day." She looked out to sea and it almost made her sick. "So why have you brought me on this ship?"

"We're going to do what I usually do with Rapunzel when it's her birthday." Eugene smiles. A little while later, the ship came to a stop and positioned itself facing the sunset. "Watching the sun slowly submerge, Queen Elsa. That's what we're doing." Corona is just a kilometer or two from the ship.

Elsa smiled softly "that's so sweet, I feel honoured you would choose me to accompany you." Elsa slowly stepped up beside him and watched the sun begin to set. "It's lovely out tonight, so quiet, not too hot out." She looked up at him casually. "Are you okay?"

"This is the best position for sunset viewing, seeing the architecture of Corona there on the right and the bridge that extends to the forest . . . While the sun fades ruling the skies with pink, red and yellow colors. It's a majestic view. I feel more than okay here, Elsa." Eugene smiles as gaze at the sunset, his hands on the railings. The some shipmen and Nauroth are watching the sunset as well.

Elsa watched the sun go down and the stars begin to come out of hiding. She sighed softly as she turned around to face the waters thousands of bright lights from the kingdom were released. "I remember this, you do this every year here... All the lanterns." The Queen smiled. "It's beautiful."

"This is the only thing that help me to not feel to anxious." Eugene murmurs as he gaze at the horizon being filled with the floating lanterns.

Elsa sat down on a small wooden bench on the deck. "I'm sorry I've been so nervous all day. Now my sister is missing... What if King Hans took her?" Elsa questioned "what do I do then..." The Queen sighed "he would probably kill her and I'd be all alone again."

Eugene watched as Elsa left to go sit on the small bench. He followed and sat down beside her. "She's not missing, Elsa. Trust me, if she is an official will come here." Eugene gazes at the lanterns before continuing. "They usually do, if there is a problem." Nauroth suddenly strolls toward Eugene. "There is a boat coming towards us sir." Eugene immediately stands up and went to over to the railings. He saw a rowboat with two people aboard, one looled more like an foreign official who was rowing the boat. The other was the queen which Eugene saw earlier at the seaport, wearing a dark red gown.

Eugene signaled his men to open the stairs for the visitor and they do. The foreign official assists his queen as she climbs the ship. Some shipmen assist her as well. Eugene approached her greeting her. "Good evening, what do you need, visitor?"

"Good evening, Prince Eugene, I'm Queen Erika of Fredericksburg, Denmark." She smiles kindly.

"Oh." Eugene's jaw dropped. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He introduces her.

Historically Norway and Denmark had not been so friendly to one another. Elsa wondered if her parents had ever contacted these people. She had never dealt with them during her time as Queen, there was really no need to and in the short year she'd been ruled there was really no need for interaction.

"Good-evening." Elsa smiled politely "is there something I can help you with?" Elsa asked "It is a pleasure to meet such close neighbours to my Kingdom, there just hasn't been many opportunities for interaction as of yet." Elsa spoke. "Now as I mentioned earlier is there something we can do for you Queen Erika?"

Queen Erika flushed, her cheeks matching her dress. "I just wanted to talk with Prince Eugene, we have this maritime battleship trading going on."

"What so important that you have to manually row your way here, Queen Erika?"

"Well, besides the trading, I just wanted to send condolences."

"Thank you, what else, Queen Erika? Surely that is not all you rowed over here for." Queen Erika had short messy bob brunette hair one the reminded Eugene of Rapunzel's.

Erika flushes again, not knowing what to say. "I have the ships ready for tomorrow morning. I have to tell you because I'm leaving tonight. I would also like to thank your honest guards for guiding me here."

"Okay, Queen Erika, thank you. I'll have the substitutes sent within twenty four hours." Eugene checks on Elsa before continuing. "Dinner's also ready, would you like to join us? You can leave your rowboat here and we'll go there with my ship."

"Unfortunately, I can't attend dinner. I must leave now. But I will accompany you to shore on this ship."

"As you wish, Queen Erika." Eugene glances at Nauroth and he immediately brings the ship to life, sailing towards Corona.

Elsa sighed softly she hoped Anna was alright she couldn't keep her mind off of it. "Eugene?" Elsa questioned watching the other Queen wander around the ship Elsa stood next to him. "She seems strange... You trust her? Can you possibly tell me more about her? I mean our kingdoms neighbour each other but historically Norway never got along with Denmark, our old rulers had a fight for power and eventually split our kingdoms apart. I've never spoken to a Royal from Denmark before." Elsa looked at him curiously.

"I would be glad to attend dinner with you as well if that is alright." She spoke softly looking towards the kingdom of corona. "So what is this business about a battleship trade? I guess it would do some good to have preparations like that in Arendelle, ever since the closed gates not much has happened."

"I'm just really polite, Elsa. Besides Fredericksburg is just a small place. It can do no harm to any other kingdom. The battleship trading is under the Warfare Agency for European Development or WAED. It's a thing where neighboring voluntary European kingdoms will help each other for the betterment of all of Europe. It's not just battleships, chariots and weapons and other stuff are included in the trading system. Thomas told me about all of this." He smiles. "Do I sound very philanthropic?"

"Hmm Very." Elsa hummed softly climbing off the ship as they reached the seaport. "That was lovely thank you... The sunset and lanterns were beautiful." The Queen smiled softly at him looking around, there were still people everywhere dancing and playing music. "Does the celebration usually last this long into the night?" She questioned walking in the direction of the castle. Lanterns and candles were lighting the pathway back. People sat at tables outside with their families and ate food.

"Yes, sunsets and lanterns are permanently beautiful Elsa, they are the quasars here on Earth."

"Usually, yes. But the lanterns and other presentation only happens on the first day and last day of the party. It's more of a week-long holiday in between and it's relieving to see the villagers rest from the labor world.

"Where's my sister?" Elsa asked "do you suppose they found her? Once I know she's safe I'll be able to rest easy." The Queen told him looking around at all the people "they do seem to be having such fun, I'll make a note to celebrate in Arendelle more often, the people here just seen so cheerful."

"Princess Anna is just around here, we'll find- well, there she is." Eugene points his index finger to a villager's house in where Anna is hanging out with some of the villagers. "And she's happy." Eugene and Elsa walk closer to Anna.

"Anna! You scared me you just wandered off!" Elsa hugged her sister tightly "please tell me where you're going next time." The Queen spoke softly smiling at Eugene, "I had a wonderful day, I hope you did too, Eugene showed me around the kingdom we went out on a boat and watched the sunset... It was all very wonderful. Maybe tomorrow you could come along? We could all go." The blonde smiled "back at the castle at midnight okay Anna." Elsa warned before heading off with Eugene again. "Thank goodness that she's okay."

Anna went back over to the kind group of villagers. Eugene gazes at Elsa. "See? She's safe. There are guards guarding her." He looked at the guards that are standing by the house. "Every visitor is guarded, it's a thing I exercise here." He walks with her through the village towards the castle. "I bet you're hungry."

"Thank you, I can't believe she ran off. You know how worried I get, she's my only family. I'd be heartbroken if I lost her." Elsa smiled watching Anna laugh and have fun she turned back to Eugene. "I'd love something to eat, thank you."

Two guards immediately opened the great doors to the great room and Eugene and Elsa entered, alot of foreign people still remained in the great room dining on their tables, violin, guitar and trumpet music filling the room.

Eugene guided Elsa to the dining room. Inside, Queen Primrose and King Thomas are sat close beside each other.

Eugene greeted the both of them and lead Elsa to her seat, taking his own seat besides her. Thomas remained silent but Primrose had her eyes directed at Eugene, grinning.

"What?" Eugene smiles at her. "Elsa here decided to join us for dinner."

"Good evening." Elsa smiled. "My sister couldn't join us tonight, she's visiting I thought I should let her be. She doesn't get out very often. I'm sure she would join us tomorrow." Elsa looked at the King and Queen softly smiling at her, staring silently. "Is there something going on?" She asked the two of them.

Turning to Eugene she quietly repeated her question to him, curiously looking around the room for what could possibly be so amusing.

Slightly confused Elsa continued to smile awkwardly at the three others sitting with her at the table. "It was a lovely night wasn't it, did you all have a good time?" She asked trying to break the silence.

Eugene shrugged and frowned when Elsa asked.

"Yes, we had a great day today, Elsa. Thank you." Primrose smiles, then she somehow became formal and back to Queen Primrose of Corona. Thomas awaits for the food as the waiters approach their table.


End file.
